Keyboards are commonly found as integral parts of computer installations as the most common mechanical user interface with the computer for data entry. Most keyboards are connected to the computer by a length of electrical cable, and are designed to be used in a fixed horizontal manner as with a conventional typewriter. One disadvantage of this approach is that the user is severely restricted in terms of physical location and movement, and is typically required to be a foot or two in front of the computer monitor screen. Another disadvantage of the standard keyboard is that it consumes otherwise usable space, such as area on a desktop. Further disadvantages are that the fixed type of keyboard cannot as easily be used in the standing position if it had been previously adjusted for use while sitting, and the keyboard is impractical were the user to assume a reclining position because the keyboard requires a stable horizontal platform for mechanical stability.
Another type of keyboard in common usage is the wireless keyboard that has a wireless data link rather than an electrical cable. The wireless keyboard contains an infrared or radio frequency transmitter, and typically a small receiving unit is located in the vicinity of the computer and connected to it by electrical cable. The wireless keyboard allows greater user freedom of movement, but the physical design of the wireless keyboard has remained that of the conventional computer keyboard previously discussed, requiring that it be deployed in a horizontal position only, such as across the user's lap, on a desk, or on another horizontal surface. One disadvantage of the wireless keyboard is that although portable it requires the user to physically grasp it in order to move about, meaning that it does not provide hands-free portability. Another disadvantage of the wireless keyboard is that it consumes otherwise usable space, such as the lap of the user or desktop area. A further disadvantage is that the wireless keyboard cannot easily be used by the user in the standing position if it was previously positioned for use while sitting. Moreover, the keyboard is impractical if the user were to assume a reclining position as the wireless keyboard requires a stable physical platform to rest on.
Yet another type of keyboard is designed to be held by the user in one hand and operated with the other hand, as is common in wireless remote control devices for television and audio systems. Typically these keyboards are small enough to be held in one hand while being operated by thumb or fingers of the same hand or the other hand. However, this approach is not practical for a standard keyboard having the large number of standard keys. Another disadvantage of this type of keyboard is that although it is portable it cannot be moved in a hands-free manner. An additional disadvantage is that one hand of the user is required to hold it during operation; if it is not hand-held it consumes lap or desktop space and is not portable during operation.
The touch-sensitive keyboard is another type of keyboard that is located permanently across the front screen of a computer monitor. The user must therefore remain directly in front of the computer monitor to use the keyboard and so there is no freedom of movement for the user. This type of keyboard is not portable unless the whole monitor is moved. Another type of keyboard is also built into the computer monitor but is capable of handwriting recognition. A keyboard capable of handwriting recognition may require less keys to be provided, but otherwise suffers from all the disadvantages of the touch-sensitive type of keyboard and additionally requires extensive software for the handwriting recognition.
It is clear that these types of keyboards in current use have various shortcomings, such as restricting the physical location and/or movement of the user in some manner. There is therefore an unmet need in the art for a keyboard that does not restrict the physical location and movement of the user, that does not consume or require desk or lap space, that is easily used in the standing, sitting, or reclining positions, that is portable in a hands-free manner, that does not require a physical connection, that can be configured easily for either portable or conventional orientations, and which would offer an arrangement of keys that would increase user efficiency.